Angel's First Christmas
by Startiger678
Summary: Christmas is around the corner, and Angel can hardly wait!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Angel fans! It's that time of year, and I've been thinking: Angel has never experienced any Earth holidays. So, I just had to write a story about her and Christmas! Hope you all enjoy!**

It was a cold day in the PJ Masks' hometown. Angel was curled up in front of the fire, asleep. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared, and a click was heard. Angel woke up to see Connor with a camera.

"Connor, why did you wake me up like that?" she asked.

"Sorry, you just looked so cute, and I couldn't pass up the opportunity for a great Christmas card photo." Connor replied.

"What's Christmas?"

"Oh, right. You wouldn't know. Let's go to my room, and I'll tell you."

Connor picked Angel up and took her to his room. The two of them sat down on Connor's bed.

"Okay, here's what Christmas is. It's a holiday."

"Holiday? We had some holidays back on Catulus." Angel said. "My favourite was PurrPurr. Every two Earth years, we would purr for each other, and even have purring contests. It was supposed to bring peace to our planet, even though we're already a peaceful race."

"Sounds great, but Christmas is different. First of all, you put up a tree and decorate it."

"Whoa."

"And, you sing songs and eat cookies."

"Cool!"

"And the best part is, on Christmas Eve, Santa Claus comes!"

"Who's Santa Claus?"

"I'll show you!"

Connor then got up, took out his scrapbook from the shelf, and flipped to the Christmas pages. He pointed to a photo of him as a baby sitting on Santa's lap.

"Aww, you were a cute baby!" Angel squealed.

"Thanks, but do you see Santa?"

"Is he the the guy in the red suit?"

"Exactly."

"Cool! So what does Santa do?"

"Well, on Christmas Eve, after everyone is asleep, he comes and leaves presents."

"Presents?"

"Yeah, presents. It's not really about the presents, though. It's more about love, and spending time with your family."

"Oh. Well, I've got plenty of love to go around!"

"I know, Angel. I know."

Connor then squeezed Angel tightly, but not tight enough to hurt her. At that moment, he heard his dad's voice.

"Connor, could you come down here?"

"Coming!" Connor called, then headed down the stairs, still holding Angel.

"Connor, are you ready to get a Christmas tree?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Alright, let's go!"

A half-hour later, Angel was waiting for Connor to come back with the tree. "I think I'm going to like this Christmas." she said to herself. At that moment, the door opened, and a large tree was pushed through. Angel quickly ran over.

"Here it is, Angel." Connor said. "Your first Christmas tree." Angel happily meowed, since Connor's parents were there too. "I think she likes it." Connor said to them.

"Well, with the lights and ornaments, she'll love it even more!" Connor's dad replied. "Let's get decorating!"

He then went to the garage to get the tree things. While Connor and his mom waited, Connor looked over at the tree, which was lying down near the spot they intended to set it up.

"Hey, mom?" he asked.

"Yes, Connor?"

"When did we get an angel tree topper?"

Connor's mom looked over. Sitting on the tip of the tree was Angel. She rolled her eyes.

"Angel, that's not for you."

Angel stepped off the tree. At that moment, Connor's dad came back with a large box. "Alright, let's see what we've got!" he said, then opened the box. Angel was fascinated by the contents. There were colorful balls, striped hooks, tiny light bulbs, and even a huge star. Dad took out a stand and put the tree in it, and the family got to work. Finally, after all the lights and hooks and balls were on, it was time for the star. Mom pulled it out of the box and looked at Angel.

"Angel, do you want to put the star on?" she asked. Angel meowed again. "I'll take that as a yes." She then handed her the star and lifted her to the top of the tree. Angel placed the star on, and Connor snapped another picture. Angel was then lowered to the floor, and Mom turned to Connor.

"How about we look for some Christmas cookie recipes now?"

"Sounds awesome!" Connor replied.

"Okay! I'll go get the cookbooks!"

Mom then walked away. Connor picked Angel up and looked into her blue eyes.

"Angel, this is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

**First chapter down! First of all, forget what I said in my Easter story that all my holiday stories would be oneshots. This will be a twoshot! Is that a word? No matter, don't miss Chapter Two! See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho ho ho! Welcome back, readers! I hope you enjoy!**

Over the next three weeks, Angel experienced lots of new and exciting Christmasy things. She loved the smell of the freshly baked cookies, and had tried to decorate them with some toothpaste, but Connor stopped her. She had also joined in on caroling. She was a surprisingly good singer, even when she was just yowling like a cat. Finally, Christmas Eve came. Connor and Angel were cuddling on the couch, watching Home Alone.

"This movie is so funny." Angel said. "You gotta love that Kevin."

"Yeah." Connor replied. "He's a better kid than the Kevin I know."

"Who's he?"

"He's not important right now. We'll get to him when we get to him."

Connor's mom walked in the room and said, "Connor, it's around bedtime. You know you have to go to sleep if you want Santa to come."

"Okay, Mom! But first, let me get his cookies and milk."

Connor did so, then carried Angel up to his room and put on his PJs.

"Wait, aren't we going out tonight?" Angel asked.

"No. As long as there's nobody trying to ruin it, Christmas Eve is our night off."

"Oh, okay. Good night!"

"Good night."

Connor and Angel then settled down, still cuddling. It wasn't long before they were both fast asleep. In Angel's dream, she was surrounded by snow, candy canes, and sugarplums. Eventually, it was Christmas Morning. Angel snapped awake.

"Connor! Wake up! It's Christmas!" she squealed.

Connor quickly woke up. "Oh, yeah!" he said. "Let's go see what Santa brought!" The two then raced downstairs. Sure enough, the tree was surrounded by presents. Connor's parents were standing there.

"Well, look who's awake!" his dad said. "C'mon, these presents won't open themselves!"

"If you insist!" Connor said with a laugh. He kneeled down and started tearing the paper off one. Inside was a comic book. "The new Master Fang! Awesome! Now, which one next?"

After all the presents were opened, Connor turned to Angel. He held out a small present.

"Angel, this one's for you." he said. Angel meowed in response. "Yeah, that's right! We got you a present to celebrate your first Christmas. Open it!"

Angel carefully started unwrapping her present. When she got to the center, she gasped. It was a big, fluffy pillow with a picture of her and Connor. The corner had small, stitched letters, reading "For my little Angel, from Connor." In smaller, almost invisible letters underneath, it read "AKA Catboy." Angel quickly leapt into Connor's arms.

"I think she likes it." Connor said to his parents.

"We're glad." Mom said with a smile. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to go finish preparing Christmas dinner."

They then headed to the kitchen. Angel looked at Connor and smiled.

"Connor, I love this planet. But I love you more." she said. Connor squeezed Angel like he'd never squeezed her before and whispered,

"Merry first Christmas, Angel."

**The End**

**Awww, wasn't that just lovely? I hope you enjoyed my little gift to you. Please review, and Merry Christmas!**


End file.
